BlyDonian Civilization
The BlyDonian Government (BlyDonia, Donia) is ruled by Supreme Leader Bly (although correctly it is President Bly, he is rarely called this) under a constitution called the Minister House. In it are 97 ministers, each elected from sevral provinces on BlyDonia Prime and it's terretory. They make the rules and regulations for which Bly must follow. The Leader of this house is called the Supreme Minister. He/She is elected by the other minister on a monthly basis, however this person hardly changed. Bly himself may, to current law, kick a member from the Superme Minister rank, but he may no kick one from the Minister rank. Groups of people may call this form of government a puppet government. However, they are wrong. The constitution itself is restricted by a constitution which can only change through the vote of the people. For example, they annot guide the President's actions. Controlled Planets BlyDonia currently controls the following planets, as territory or free-colonies: *BlyDonia Prime *Luega II *Nakar IV *Iona Minor *Sucan X *Ioxia IX *Julaska IV Council of Ministers *Minister of Treasury Anaki Luna *Minister of Education Tyuna Liono *Minister of Transportation Fan Tu *Minister of Trade Oani Olonn *Minister of Defence Grand General Gara *Minister of BlyDonia Huni Yuna Armed Forces BlyDonia has three branches of Armed Forces. The Army, the Space Navy, and the Air Force. *The Army is commanded by Grand General Gara. He is also incharge of all three branches. *The Space Navy is commanded by Grand Admiral Opani. *The AirForce is commanded by Wing Marshall Tukan Diplomacy Currently Allied with: *Tournan Hive *Capita Council Members *Gammetan Civilization *Yulair Currently Indifferent Towards: *Empire of Drakonia Currently Enemies with: *None, currently. Government Executive Branch Office of the Supreme Leader The Office of the Supreme Leader was the supreme control over the BlyDonian Civilization. Although the Government was reformed, creating a House of Ministers, it was obvious to all that Bly himself held all the real power in the civilization. Nothing got passed in the House of Ministers without Bly's approval. While some argue that the House of Ministers can vote to have Bly removed, this would never work out, as Bly controls the entire military, and would simply dissolve the House using it. Despite this, however, Bly did not abuse his power. He was not affiliated with any political party, doing what he thought was right. Since he didn't have to run, he didn't care if what he got passed was popular or not, as long as it helped the people. Purpose of the Supreme Leader BlyDonia was originally founded on the belief of a one-ruler political system, however, back in June, the Civilization reformed, and a House of Ministers, as well as a Supreme Court were created. Still clinging to the original founding belief however, BlyDonia kept the one-ruler political system intact, and added a few regulations to the position. However, Bly easily bypassed these regulations, and continued to serve regardless without control. A few big things the Supreme Leader can do are: *Declare War on another Civilization *Cut/Raise Taxes *Impose Regulations on Businesses *Declare a State of Emergency *Close Cities or BlyDonia itself *Dissolve the Government *Cut off Travel and Trade However, Bly usually went before the Minister Council before wanting to do these things, unless the situation called for immediate action Minister Branch Purpose of the House The House of Ministers had many roles, including: *Raising Taxes/Cutting Taxes *Funding Districts *Funding Projects The House was created in June, in response to Bly's attempt to reform and be more serious. Political parties were formed, and the first ninty-seven ministers were elected. Out of the ninty-seven, Tan Unaka was elected to be the first Supreme Minister. Bly ended up removing him due to Unaka staging a political takeover. Replacing him was BlyDonian Supreme Minister Lanka Ynua, who currently maintains the spot today. Political Parties There are five main political parties in the BlyDonian House of Ministers: Conservative Independence Party -Believes in some military spending, low taxes, and a few universal programs, such as Social Security. Some members include: *BlyDonian Supreme Minister Lanka Ynua *Minister of Trade Oani Olonn *Minister of Treasury Anaki Luna BlyDonian Glory Party -Believes strongly that BlyDonia should invest heavily into the military, and take over the Appearance Galaxy for itself. It opposes the Capita Council, and its inability to perform. *Minister Ci Ha *Minister Too Wa Military & Conservative Party -Believes BlyDonia should invest in the military, and become isolationists. Believes in no universal programs. *Minister of Defence Grand General Gara *Minister of BlyDonia Huni Yuna Liberal Party -Believes the Military shouldn't be expanded on, and should be reduced in a time of peace. They also believe in taxes on the wealthy, and universal health care. *Presidential Minister Bega Liunus *Minister of Education Tyuna Liono Socialist Party -Believes there should only be a small military, and that the Free Market should be closed, and regulated by the government. They believe the rich should be taxes heavily, and Universal Programs for all. *Minister Ol-Fi-Tan *Minister Fron Ha *Minister of Transportation Fan Tu Judicial Branch BlyDonian Supreme Court The Courts were created in the June overhaul of the Government, when Bly was tired of seeing every dispute personally to decide the matter. The Supreme Court had five justices, and weighed in on the heavy decisions, including the removal of Ministers, and other important trials. Lesser Courts Every City had a Lesser Court, in which the people who commited high crimes went. There were also courts where people fought traffic violations, as well as other small crimes. Other courts dealt with small claims, divorce, and other things such as that. Purpose of the Courts The Courts were created so that there would be a fair trial. There weren't any juries, and the judge made his decision based on the evidence presented before him. Everyone arrested had the right to a lawyer who would defend and serve them. Culture Education As a part of the overhaul of Government, Bly also instituted public schools and public universities. While there were private schools and universities, the public ones were designed for the poor/middle class citizens. The wealthy and influential went to the private institutions. Every BlyDonian Citizen was required to report to either Public or Private schools at the age of six. They were to continue their education until age sixteen, where they'd have the option to go to either a university, or join the Advanced Basic Training for the Armed Forces. Religion BlyDonia didn't mandate an official religion, and had a Free Religion policy. They would intervene, however, if a particular religion was being harrassed or discriminated against. Trade (See Imports and Exports) BlyDonia relies heavily on imports, but is self-sustainable for a period of time without them. Due to small amount of land, BlyDonia relies on hydroponics, or growing their crops in water. As such a district of Prime City is dedicated to the growth of fruits and vegetables. They export huge amounts of fish, products, weapons, and droids. Economy There are many businesses on BlyDonia, and thus, the economy usually florishes. The Stock Market dips into a recession only after a war, or after a natural disaster. The Stock Exchange is based in the Business District of Prime City. Imports *Crops *Specific Supplies *Iron *Gold Exports *Aluminum *Dutridium *Droids *Fish *Specific Objects BlyDonia Prime Prime City Prime City is the capital of the BlyDonian Civilization. It houses all of the important governmental buildings, and controls the entire planet and civilization from here. The City is built on some of the only land on BlyDonia Prime, and every square inch of the land is taken up with some sort of a building or park. Some notable buildings are: *The Capita Building - Houses the Capita Council, which is where all the diplomats meet. It's sister building is on Fetrodasta IX. *The Palace - One of the larger buildings, it's easily spotted as being large. This is where Bly works and sleeps. *The Spaceport - Where most of the trading occurs. Notable Districts include: *The Government District *The Business District *The Entertainment District New Salancia New Salancia is the trashing unhospitable part of BlyDonia Prime. It houses gangs and ghettos, and the buildings are all in serious state of disrepair due to a Civil War that broke out between the Government and the corrupt gangs. Currently, talks to repair this section of the city are underway, although, it would appear the residents of the city don't want it repaired. Virpa City Virpa City is known for being the second command in government. If Prime City was ever destroyed, Virpa City would assume as the capital city. It was recently destroyed during the Alien Bombardment back in July, but it has since rebuilt and reopened again. Tionia Yano City Current Elected Officials *Supreme Leader Bly: Bly was the original leader of BlyDonia, before it eventually settled and became a real civilization. *Supreme Minister Lanka Ynua: The Newly elected Supreme Minister of the House of Ministers, replacing the one Bly fired, Unaka. There is also a rumor that Bly and Lanka are having an affair. *Presidential Minister Bega Liunis: He succeeds Bly if there is anything wrong with him, such as he is killed, ill, or missing. He is also a good friend of Bly. *Grand General Gara: Chosen by Bly himself, he isn't really an "elected" official. Category:Civilizations Category:List of T articles Category:BlyDonia